1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color compensation technique. More particularly, the present invention relates to a color compensation technique considering a color characteristic of a display device itself.
2. Description of Related Art
In today's high technology society, electronic products are widely used in people's daily life. People more and more depend on the electronic products such as televisions used for entertainment, game machines and computers used for working. Wherein, regardless of a working requirement or an entertainment requirement, display devices such as the televisions, projectors and liquid crystal displays (LCD) are indispensable.
Since color types actually displayed by different display devices are different, and in a color image technology domain, a so-called “color gamut” refers to a quantity of the color types that can be actually displayed by a color image display device. Therefore, a different display device has a unique color gamut range.
To achieve a nice color hue for a display device having a poor color performance, in a conventional technique, an extra hardware device (for example, a color enrichment chip or a color corrector, etc.) is generally used to improve the color hue of a video signal output from a display card or a display chip, so that a hardware cost thereof is increased. In case the extra hardware device is not utilized, according to the conventional technique, a central processing unit (CPU) of a computer is generally used for executing a color enrichment software, so that a calculation burden of the CPU is increased. Moreover, in the conventional technique, a color characteristic or the color gamut range of the display device itself is not taken into consideration. Therefore, when the output video signal of the display card or the display chip is displayed on the display device, the color enrichment effect is actually not fully achieved.
Moreover, in order to achieve a relatively comfortable visual enjoyment, the display chip or the display card generally has an internal regulation function, so that a user can adjust a display state (including image luminance, saturation degree and color temperature, etc.) thereof according to actual requirements. Taking the display card as an example, an application program is generally applied therein, so that the user can adjust the image luminance, the saturation degree and the color temperature, etc. via a regulation interface provided by the application program.
In the display card or the display chip, the image luminance, the saturation degree and the color temperature, etc. set by the user are set to a gamma ramps. The display card or the display chip can adjust the video data finally output to the display device according to the gamma ramps. However, the gamma ramps have an input/output corresponding relation, so that when the user adjusts the image luminance, the saturation degree and the color temperature, etc. via the regulation interface. The input/output corresponding relation within the gamma ramps has to be recalculated. Therefore, when the user adjusts the images, if a calculation speed of the computer or the display card is excessively slow, an image delay or image flickering phenomenon is occurred.